<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance With Me! by herman_the_moth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353680">Dance With Me!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/herman_the_moth/pseuds/herman_the_moth'>herman_the_moth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Banter, Cats, Comic, Dancing, Digital Art, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fanart, Fluff, Getting Together, H/D Erised 2020, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Humor, Kissing, Letters, M/M, Muggle London, Mutual Pining, Post-Hogwarts, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:09:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/herman_the_moth/pseuds/herman_the_moth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the pretty unpleasant first meeting after the war Harry and Draco manage to become friends. Really good friends. Friends, who are not pining for each other at all, of course not...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>H/D Erised 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dance With Me!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sargent/gifts">sargent</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dear Sargent, I admit, this comic is more like a patchwork of your likes than following an actual prompt, but the more I had read through your form the more firmly this story settled in my mind. I hope you are going to like it!</p><p>The biggest thanks to our most patient and helpful Mods, my trusty Cheering On Squad (with a special shoutout to Ola) and Leah - the best beta I could have asked for!</p><p>Happy Hols! ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
   </p>
  <p>
  </p>
  <p>
  </p>
  <p>
  </p>
  <p>
  </p>
  <p>
  </p>
  <p>
  </p>
  <p>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This artwork was part of HD Erised 2020; thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment below. ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>